


Setting fire

by AlyysaWayne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyysaWayne/pseuds/AlyysaWayne
Summary: "You're jealous, old man, " laughed Vader.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Setting fire

**Author's Note:**

> alpha王/omega维达  
> 我流ooc婊子安  
> 挂羊头卖狗肉的oa，内含未经证实的索龙安/anisoka(女a男o)/ppta/费安

-

或许他和很多人做过爱，他的黑暗力量撕开防御，莫测的威压却像战利品般勾人前往征服。他下意识的问出来了。火焰灼烧过的甜蜜气息泛起涟漪，他感到嫉妒又为曾经的阳光和笑容充满悼思。西斯的大腿布满伤痕，铁质的下肢仿佛粗暴地被人摁在断口上面，他的肉体却如同每一个omega般柔软。他在西斯的痛呼中插入自己滚热的性器，温暖的内壁挤压着他，涌出的欲液打湿了下腹和腿间，维达的指甲掐着他的肩甲，刺啦一声又一声地刮擦着表面烟尘。

“哈…确实。”他在戏谑语气的间隙换上副顺从的诚恳，涌动的情欲捕捉了他，任何一点摩擦都足以让西斯故作姿态的呻吟尖叫。维达向后退了退，在alpha抚摸他的裸露胸膛时离开了插在他体内发热的性器，粘稠的液体混着白沫在腿间湿淋淋的淌了一大片。“你指我的师父…”他舔着自己的手指，红润的舌头在指尖留下闪亮的水痕，黑暗力量从深渊中探出第一丝邪恶气息。西斯的原力围绕着他自己游走，在触碰身体时展开了抚摸，黑暗原力撑开他的后穴，无形力量入侵他的身体时更多液体涌出又被堵住。在欧比旺愣住的间隙中，维达急切地吻了他，被原力入侵的穴口发出咕唧水声。“就是这样…”他说道，向后倒在床上，手指重重捏着自己的乳尖，挺起胸膛将脖颈暴露在明亮灯光下面，“嗯…欧比旺，师父…”他呻吟道，“你…你有跟奇斯人上过床吗？”

他翻过身挺起脊背，水光淋漓的手指在湿成一片的穴口中抽插，较为轻微的喘息起来，“他们会在高潮的时候锁住你…”他抽出一根手指放进口中用力吸吮，机械的造物在灯光下亮晶晶的，黑暗原力在他体内某处用力摁压，西斯的身体拱了起来，口中发出含糊不清的尖叫。他使劲拽着床单，向下压着身体企图用被褥摩擦自己的性器，双腿无意识地蹬动着。“啊…这里！师父…请…！”他用胳膊撑起上身，将头搁在欧比旺的大腿上磨蹭，“欧比旺…”他抬起脑袋亲吻那块热的发烫的肉体，充满了无声的引诱，“你…你很好奇？”他喘息着说，“我可以操你？”

“并不是谁都像你一样丰富，维达。”欧比旺抬手拍了拍他的臀部以示意，omega渗出的蜜液沾了他满手，他干脆就就着这片湿润将手指送进西斯屁股里，“当然你可以继续如此。”

“你嫉妒了，老家伙。”维达笑起来，挺起臀部迎合他的动作，伸出舌头开始舔舐自己已经非常湿润的唇。“帕德梅。”他赞赏般吟咏着，抬起眼睛望着房间某个地方，“她那么柔软，就好像一朵温室花，闻起来特别完美…谁都想要那样的omega。我也是。”他神秘的笑了，稍稍张开腿改变了趴在欧比旺腿上的姿势，手伸到下面去握住了自己的性器随欧比旺在他后穴中随意摸索的频率抚弄，轻声呻吟起来，很快他就开始不满足于这样的刺激，将脸从欧比旺的腿上抬起，想将自己送进他怀中。“女孩子就是比你方便，老家伙，”他哼了一声，伸出舌头舔吻欧比旺脖颈后的腺体，“快操我，师父。”

他面对着欧比旺仰面躺倒，脚尖勾着他的下腹，做出邀请姿势时流露出一两丝怀念的神色。欧比旺抚摸着他的腿根，耸了耸肩，“那你尽可以去找女孩。”

维达立刻笑起来，“她们太年轻了。”

他摆出副引导的姿态，双腿张开，撑着上身用一只手勾着欧比旺的脖颈，满不在乎地眯起眼睛，“你知道阿索卡是个alpha吧，师父？没什么征兆…”他爬到了欧比旺的腿上垂下手揉捏那块坚硬的肉体，用鼠蹊部摩擦阴茎顶端时夸张叹息，随即，他的手指插入了自己后穴中模仿扩张的动作四处翻搅着，尽管他早就湿透了，却还是敬业地做出羞愧又期待的神情，好像他面前坐着的真的是他刚刚分化的小徒弟似的。他抬起腰，小心翼翼地对着欧比旺的性器坐了下去。

“快动动吧。”他抱怨道，以仰面的姿势被推倒时夹紧了他的腰肢，被擦过敏感点却未被照顾到的时候发出了不满的小声呻吟，张口在绝地的脖颈边留下个艳红吻痕，“她不像你…”他断断续续的说着，汹涌的原力包裹着他，黏稠的液体从他们交合的缝隙中流出来，“她抱起来很小…”

“我不知道你还有喜欢小孩的癖好，”欧比旺挖苦说，“她分化的时候也不过十六七岁吧？”

“差不多。”维达承认道，他在接吻的间隙中往后退了退，插在他屁股里的东西往外滑，他不太高兴地看着那片湿淋淋的狼藉景色，被掐红了的腿根覆着层亮晶晶的欲液。他向后倒，“一样的。分化了就是可以上床了。”

他摸了摸自己右肩侧，仿佛隔着空气抓到什么东西似的。欧比旺反应过来，那里曾晃晃悠悠的吊着他的学徒辫——留着短短金发的男孩。蓝眼睛里只有唯沙漠星球可见的天空般的纯粹干净，他管不住情绪，压抑不住，就爆发出来。

“哦，我以为你们分手了，”他想着很多年前的小男孩，和他身边的人，“可我以为你们为了零件去垃圾场夜不归宿的时候大概只有十四岁？”

维达的神色立刻奇妙起来，“他？他是个beta。”他翻过身，一丝甜香有些刻意地钻进绝地的鼻尖。顿时，整个房间里的像是失控般原力涌动起来，欧比旺只得伸手将西斯拽进怀里，他身上吻痕遍布显得有些可怜。“你们都一样，”他舔了舔指尖又不安分地去触碰欧比旺的下腹，用委屈至极的语气说，“嘴巴最大义凛然。”

片刻的愣住后欧比旺几乎被他气笑了。他当然知道维达在说谁——费鲁斯？谁都知道费鲁斯不喜欢安纳金。欧比旺曾质疑厌恶过的冷漠判断却早就变成了现实，一个急躁地奔向黑暗面的绝地武士，金色眼睛的妖异怪物。维达在他怀里扭动时臀缝挤压着性器顶端，并不羞愧地开口，满是嘲讽，“是啊，就像谁能想到德高望重的肯诺比将军屈尊降贵操他的小徒弟呢？”

一点信息素的味道压过来，一种纯粹清澈的味道褪去火焰烧灼的气息如同某类刚熟的热带果实，西斯在若有若无的轻微触摸下小声呻吟，忽然他从欧比旺怀里滚了出去，在被褥间蹭了两个来回又转回身来，他浑身赤裸的躺在床上，却倏地拔高了呻吟，潮红的脸颊在无人触碰的情况下显出几分动情又醉人的迷蒙神色。“啊…费鲁斯！”他闭着眼睛，从喉咙里挤出濒临高潮般的动人呻吟，“啊…射进来！求你！快…我想要你射进来！”情动时他半张开眼睛流露出顺从的臣服和依恋，但很快又百无聊赖起来，在床单上滚了滚靠在欧比旺腿边，“哈啊…不！那里…费鲁斯…”他的声音渐渐小了下去，逐渐不着痕迹地转化为叹息，“他太害怕得到了。”

欧比旺推了推他，“演完了？”

维达抬眼瞪着他，从腿边爬起攀着手臂挤到怀里。白色的床单湿成一片一片的，他低头看了看欧比旺顶着他的地方，片刻后，不禁好笑问，“你听硬了？”

**Author's Note:**

> 哈哈 我又可以啦


End file.
